


Sure Thing, Boss

by ReaperRain



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And a happy raider ending, Clueless Gage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nuka World, Overboss SoSu, Soooo much UST, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperRain/pseuds/ReaperRain
Summary: Mason wants to screw the Overboss. Gage doesn't much like that idea.





	

“I need your help,” Mason said.

Gage generally enjoyed going out on gang errands with the boss – kill this, stomp that, enslave them. It was nice and relaxing. Boss was away handling Commonwealth business for the week so maybe Mason needed him to do it solo; he wouldn't mind, but he had his hands full trying to keep Nuka World's affairs nice and orderly for when his counterpart returned. “Can it wait?”

“Nah. It's important.” Gage tried waving him off again, but the next words sent all his other tasks flying out the window. “I wanna fuck the Overboss.”

He honestly thought he'd misheard. “Excuse me?”

“Gonna fuck the Overboss,” Mason said again, nonchalant as shit. “And I need your help. You're his, what did he call it? Aid the camp? Right hand man, chief asskisser, whatever. So I figure you know the most about him.”

He was actually being fuckin' serious. Gage didn't even know what to say. Well, he had a few choice words in mind but he refrained. “Alright one, calling the guy you want to help you an asskisser is not a great way to go about things,” he folded his arms. “Two, why would I help you get with the Overboss? And three, what the hell, Mason?”

“Look, I 'aint doing this 'cause I want to. Well alright I do want to, he's fucking pretty, I think every raider in the park can agree on that.” Gage hadn't heard any such commentary, but then it was sort of established now that he was the Overboss' second-in-command, so people tended to hush up around him. “Anyway, _point is_ I'm mostly doing it for him. Like... 70% for his benefit, yeah? You've seen how stressed he is lately.”

“Stressed? I guess...” The park was theirs, the Disciples had been dealt with and everyone had fallen into line. Things had been pretty relaxed for a while, but Boss had been a bit off lately. Kinda agitated. “He's just bored. Park's ours and he's run out of shit to kill.”

Mason snorted. “There's _always_ shit to kill. You headed out a few times before he left, right? Mopping up the leftovers?”

“Yeah.” A few ghouls, runaway Disciples and the odd nest of ambitious gunners. Nothing serious, but it helped keep them on their toes.

“And did it calm him down any?”

“Well... no.”

“Exactly. Also he's got my zoo to tussle with if he needs to, and he's not bothered. My pack says he stabbed a pickpocket in the market the other day and didn't even crack a smile. Spilling blood 'aint helping. He needs to be spilling something else.”

“This is fucking ridiculous, Mason.”

“Don't be a prude. Overboss business is gossip central so if he'd taken anyone to bed we'd all know – and he hasn't. No raiders, no slaves, no... neithers. He's not had any since he's been here and he's been here a while.”

“Yeah well, maybe that's what he went back to the Commonwealth for,” Gage said tersely. He wasn't a _prude_ , but talking about the boss like this made him all sorts of uncomfortable. So did thinking about Mason winding up in the Fizztop patio, downright nauseous even. Boss could sleep with whoever he wanted of course, but god he hoped he had more taste than _Mason._

“Nah, or he'd have been chipper leaving the place. He said he was off to scout places in the Commonwealth for us, that's exactly what he's up to,” was Mason's casual reply. “He doesn't strike me as the hooker type either. He's gonna come back as dry as when he left. Which is why I need to step in-”

Gage exhaled sharply. “I don't wanna talk about this. Whatever he's up to in the Commonwealth I'm sure he'll find time for – _that_. Or he'll find something more exciting to kill than a few gunners, which'd be the real reason he's strung up. Either way, he'll come back in a better mood.”

“Bet you your help that he won't.”

“Not a betting man.”

“You are if you know you're going to win, and you seem awfully sure he's going to come back de-stressed. What's there to worry about?” Mason regarded him thoughtfully. Shrewdly, maybe. “If you win – if he's back all relaxed-like – I'll know you're right and I'm wrong. So I'll drop all my boss-fucking plans. Won't ever mention it again.”

Gage regarded him suspiciously. He was being goaded, but... he _was_ right, wasn't he? The Boss just wanted a deathclaw or two to wrestle, that was all. There was no way Mason was right about this. “And you'll owe me a favour,” he bit out, perhaps against his better judgement.

“And I'll owe you a favour. I know you love those,” Mason nodded. “But if he comes back exactly as he left, _you_ will set up a meeting between me and the Overboss. No-one else there, no interruptions and no other business until the next day.”

He was right. He was definitely right. “Agreed.”

-

A few days later he saw the monorail shudder into motion in the distance, and hurried to the front gates to greet their feared and beloved leader. A crowd had already gathered by the time he got there, including the gang leaders; typically Mags and William were stood at the back watching quietly, and Mason was right at the front. The bet at the forefront of his mind Gage muscled his way through as well, helped by spiky armour, and pointedly stood right next to him.

The Overboss strode up to the gate, greeted by whoops from the crowd, mostly Pack. Shoulders hunched and fists slightly clenched. His mouth was twisted into a scowl, not aimed at anyone in particular – well, maybe at the people making the most noise.

“ _Shut up_. I was gone for a week, not a year. Get back to your posts,” he snapped, marching straight past them all. He spared a look towards Gage and his expression was slightly less thunderous – but only slightly. “Gage, status report in two hours, Fizztop. I need to rest up first.”

“You got it Boss.” He tried his best not to sound crestfallen. There was no way he could spin that as 'a good mood' to Mason, so the bet was well and truly lost.

Sure enough he felt a nudge to his side from the larger man and the low murmur. “Stick 'meeting with Mason' on the end of that report, Gage.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled back, stomach twisting.

-

“-Operators made contact with some new traders out west, we're expecting them to bring more business soon. K–Kingdom was attacked by a fresh swarm of ferals but the Pack held them off with just a few injuries. Nothing much else to report,” Gage finished.

All good news, but it didn't cheer the boss up as much as he'd hoped. He seemed less grumpy than earlier but that was hardly saying much, and a gloom hung over him like a shroud. He was tense – the same tenseness he'd carried with him when he left for the Commonwealth, and that he carried around for a while before that. Gage hadn't pried, figured it would pass, but it clearly hadn't and he now had a significant, painted, moustached reason to start investigating.

“How was the Commonwealth?” he tried.

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine.” Boss caught his eye and grunted. “I found some good territories. There's one right in middle of the Commonwealth warzone I'm not sure who to give to. Operators could make better use of the rooftops for sniping, but sticking the Pack there would be a bolder statement.”

That was nice, but not really what he was after. “Did you get up to anything else? Go out with anyone?” _Sleep with them?_

“Stuck with the dog.” He was aware that Boss had friends back in the Commonwealth, but it seemed like _had_ was the operative word. His exploits in Nuka-World hadn't stayed secret forever and in the end, only a dog could be relied upon to not sit on a high horse. “I don't like people-company much. Except yours, of course.”

“You could've taken me with you.”

“Then who would've kept this madhouse running while I was gone? Besides I thought a break would do me good.”

That startled him. “A break from me? Have I pissed you off?” He didn't remember saying anything stupid.

“From Nuka-World of course,” Boss replied lightly, “Just a little breather. Stop myself getting too attached to this place, or I'll start treating it like it's just mine.”

That was an odd sentiment, but alright. “Uh, well. Did it work?”

Boss tilted his head at him. He felt he were being scrutinised somehow. “Not really. Couldn't stop thinking about the place when I left and I came back feeling just as clingy. Maybe it's just a phase, though it's lasting longer than I'd hoped.” He glanced away then, clearly his throat softly. “Was there anything else I needed to know?”

He was tempted to just say no. Casually forget to mention the meeting and Mason would show up unwelcomed, hopefully kicked out on his ass right away. He'd made a bet though, one that'd reminded him why he hardly ever gambled, but terms were terms. “Mason wanted to see you after this. He's gonna... update you on Pack stuff, I guess.”

Boss looked puzzled. “If he needs to. Sun's already setting though, it better not take long.”

“Here's hoping the same,” Gage said.

-

Mason gave him the most self-satisfied smirk as he passed him on the way to Fizztop. “Don't look so worried. I'll make sure he has a good time.”

If he'd been able to get away with decking him he would've. As it stood, he gritted his teeth and stayed quiet.

-

He hung around near Fizztop, not hearing any shouting of the angry _or_ pleasured variety, and the not-knowing was driving him up the wall. About ten minutes into their meeting, tapping his fingers against the butt of his rifle faster and faster, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

“Hey,” he grabbed a slave running by, who stopped in their tracks like a startled radstag, “Tell One-Shot-Molly not to go near Fizztop tonight. I heard Cowbell Keith's crew saying they were gonna jump her when she switched posts.”

The slave ran off. Gage gave it a few minutes and got hold of another one. “You. One-Shot-Molly's been cursing Cowbell Keith's name all day, I think she wants to start something. I don't want a bloodbath, go find his crew and tell 'em to stay away from Fizztop.”

He wandered through Nuka-Town, adding a few more warnings and rumours here and there. By the time he made the rounds back to the big plastic mountain there was a crowd outside, a whole lot of jeering, and One-Shot-Molly beating the shit out of Keith with his cowbell.

“You think you can take me? _Me?_ I'll kick your ass any day of the week!”

“You wish, you little bitch!”

“Get 'er Keith!”

“Fuck him up, Mols!”

“ _What the hell are you doing?_ ”

The whooping and screaming all but screeched to a halt as the Overboss marched out of Fizztop and shoved his way to the front. Keith and Molly paused mid-way through wrestling over the bloodied cowbell, looking more like kids caught with sweetrolls. Boss, for his part, looked like a rival to any storm god, and about ready to start electrocuting bitches. Gage thanked any such deities he'd had the good sense to stay hidden in the shadows instead of openly goading the crowd.

“Well?” he snapped, like a whipcrack. “Why are you fighting? Why are you fighting _outside my quarters?_ This had better be good.”

“Mols started shit, Overboss,” Keith muttered around a few broken teeth.

“Keith started shit first, Overboss,” Molly mumbled.

“Did not-”

“Did t-”

“I will fucking string you up,” Boss hissed, and they both shut up. “You're both on cage-cleaning duty for the rest of the week, any backtalk and I'm gonna make you _lick_ them clean, got it? And the rest of you, _fuck off_ or you'll be joining them.”

The crowd dispersed. Mason, who evidently hadn't stormed from the building as quickly, came trailed out in time to see the aftermath. Neither of them seemed ruffled or even slightly undressed, to Gage's immense relief. “Overboss?”

Boss pinched the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb. “You need to train your animals better, Mason. Meeting adjourned, I'm fucking done for the day.”

Mason's mouth twisted, but his tone gave nothing away. “Another time then, Boss.”

-

“Nice,” said Mason later, “Real nice.”

“What was?”

“You fucking know what.”

“I'm sure I don't. I've been here shooting radrats,” he gestured at the little patch of wasteland his seat overlooked, “Staying out of your way, like you asked.”

“Well I don't see no bodies, so either we're running low on radrats or your aim is shit,” Mason pointed out, “Or you were busy being a pot-stirring little toad. Funny how my two feistiest pack got it into their heads that the other wanted to fight at around the same time.”

“Not my fault they're volatile. And dumb as rocks.” Gage shrugged, “I take it they ruined your date night. Sorry to hear that. Guess it wasn't meant to be.”

“Guess _you_ didn't want it to be.”

“Guess Boss just 'aint that into you if a little noise pulled him away so easy,” Gage answered, tone sharper than he intended. “Drop the plan, Mason.”

“I'm doing this for his benefit, remember?”

He scoffed. “Yeah, sure you are.”

“How do you propose to cheer him up then?”

“Well, maybe askin' him what the hell's wrong would be a good start.”

“So ask,” Mason said firmly, “You're the one he talks to most. You ask him what he wants, and I guarantee you it'll be a good dicking. You'll see I had the right of it all along.”

“Fucking whatever,” he muttered. He spotted a radrat in the distance, took aim and fired. By the time the twisted little body hit the ground, Mason had gone.

-

He opted to wait until the next day to approach again, dealing with as much of the usual daily complaints himself so the Overboss wouldn't start off in a bad mood. It looked like a poor night of sleep had done that job for him anyway, but Gage got a slave to bring up some radstag and they lunched together; it was hard to be annoyed after a good meal. Not that Boss was ever really annoyed at him... _around_ him plenty, but Gage couldn't remember ever being on the receiving end. He hoped that'd hold true for his questioning as well.

“You know I 'aint the biggest fan of talking about feelings,” he started up when their plates were empty and the afternoon sun was glimmering through the patio windows, “But I'm worried about you.”

“Worried? Why?”

“Y'look stressed. Like you're not sleeping well, and every little thing is ticking you off. You've been like this for a while too – before you left for the Commonwealth.” He was trying not to sound accusatory, but gentleness wasn't his forte. “What's goin' on, boss?”

Boss' eyes lingered on him a moment before flicking away. “It's nothing, Gage.”

“Don't give me that. I'm not prying for fun, I want to sort out whatever's botherin' you. Is it boredom?” this had been his initial guess, though he was less and less convinced it was the case. Seemed deeper seated than that. “New threats still spring up in the parks, I know they're not as exciting as gatorclaws and nukalurk queens but there's still action to be had. Or we could head to the Commonwealth together, find trouble there.”

“It's not that,” Boss sounded resigned. “I killed plenty of big uglies when I went back to the mainland. Nuka-nuked a behemoth, that was good, but it didn't help me with... this.”

“Are you ill, then?” Gage pressed. “Could get Mackenzie to look at you, could send some people out for medicine...”

“I'm not sick, Gage.”

“Depressed? Having seconds thoughts about this life?” He kinda wished he hadn't suggested that, it was a worse alternative just being horny. The chuckle he got in response was reassuring.

“I'm _definitely_ not having second thoughts. I love what we have-” Boss' fingers tightened ever so slightly around his bottle. “The park, that is. The people and the danger and the freedom. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

That was one less thing to worry about. But it didn't address the issue, and he was running out of options. He really didn't want to bring it up but he didn't think the other man would either. They'd be beating around the bush until Mason tore through it himself. Then Boss would either stab Mason or fuck him, and Gage honestly wasn't sure which option was worse. “Well I'm glad to hear that. But if it's none of those things then, uh... maybe it's... some of the guys think that...”

Boss narrowed his eyes at the notion of gossip. “Some of the guys think what?”

“Nothin' disrepectful.” _Hah._ “But they were wonderin' if maybe you were, uh, a bit... pent-up. In need of... well, company.”

Boss stared at him for a moment. Gage was locked in place by the gaze; it was only when he tore his eyes away that he spotted the flush of red creeping up the man's neck. Boss coughed and looked away, tugging his collar up higher.

Aw shit. “Now it's – it's alright Boss. It's normal-”

“You know, my parents already gave me the sex talk. A while ago.”

“I don't mean it like that. I'm saying you live hard and fast, so you get worked up. Everyone does.” Narrowly escaping with your life always left you thinking with your dick. The primal urge to procreate before the next thing killed you, he supposed. He'd mellowed out with age, but even he found himself willing his body to behave after a clutch fight. “You live a more high-octane life than most, so... it's to be expected, right? Be weirder if you weren't worked up, honestly.”

“Guess so,” Boss muttered, shifting in his chair. Maybe he was hard now. Fuck, he shouldn't think about that. “Just feel like I should be better than that, is all.”

“Better than what? You're not going pious on me, are you?” That got him a laugh and he relaxed a little. This talk was turning out less awkward than he'd expected, now it was all out in the open. Feeling bold, he pressed on: “Anyway, I don't wanna be presumptuous but, uh... I can help you out, if you'd like.”

Boss looked back over at him, a little wide-eyed. His voice was thick. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll find you someone.” Boss ducked his head at that. Fuck he'd messed it up somehow. He tried to smooth it over. “No fuss, no strings, no gossip. Hell, I'll make sure they leave park afterwards. How's that sound?”

Boss cleared his throat, gaze fixed squarely on his nuka cola. “That'd be – good. Yep.”

“You got any, uh, preferences?” Oh boy. He had to ask, though. “Male? Female?”

“Anything will do, really. It's just a body, right? Something to...” he gestured haphazardly with his hand, still not looking over. “Vent with. On. Whatever.”

“Surprise you. Got it.” He wasn't exactly looking forward to picking out a sex partner for his Overboss, but... well, it sat better with him than Mason getting the job, if barely. “Don't worry about it, boss. I'll take care of everything.”

-

It wasn't liked he'd sourced this kind of thing for anyone before, so he wasn't best sure on what to look for. He caught wind of a slaver group passing near Nuka World and went out to meet them, but all of the merchandise seemed too meek and submissive. Well-trained if you were into that sort of thing, but he had the feeling Boss wasn't.

Plan B... there were a few travelling hookers that visited the markets, but they were the sort that didn't mind a raider touching them, meaning they weren't exactly class acts. That said most were okay being roughed up a little if they got extra caps, which maybe Boss was inclined to do. If he could pay them to shuffle onto their next destination real quick that'd be a bonus too. With a pocket full of caps he scoured the market hookers, rounding them all up and asking each one what they liked. The general answer was _whatever you like baby_ , but he singled out a few that had a bit of sass to them. The boss probably liked sass. In the end he got a lady that was easy enough to look at, blonde hair and most of her teeth.

As night fell he waited with her in the patio. When Boss turned up he cleared his throat quietly, gave him a short nod, and strode past to, well, leave 'em to it. He ought to have gone downstairs and busied himself with something, but he found himself lingering outside the patio doors and maybe kinda sorta definitely trying to listen in.

He just needed some indication of how it was going, that was all.

He heard a muffled _get on the bed_ through the door. Didn't seem like there was much preamble, the noise of skin smacking against skin starting up soon enough. Steady, rhythmic... kinda mechanical honestly but it was something, right? He was fucking her, that was the important bit. It went on for a little while just so, then there was a sigh and a quiet _hold on, change position_ before it started up again.

Gage exhaled and leaned against the wall, tipping his head back and waiting it out. He had a semi, but the sounds of sex would do that to anyone. He could hear the girl moaning and keening up a storm that'd put any actress to shame... but underneath that he could just hear the boss going at it, sharp huffs of breath and quiet groans. He could almost tell the pace he was setting going by that, picture the snap of hips back and forth, hair swinging damply into his eyes. Back muscles shifting in the low light... actually no, he could hear a bit of clothing rustling. Still fully dressed then, pants tugged down just enough for his cock to hang out, the flash of skin seen every time he pulled back.

Ah fuck, his semi wasn't semi anymore, straining uncomfortably against the confines of his smalls. He gritted his teeth, tried willing it away but it was hard to with the sounds going on next door, though he found himself wishing the whore would quieten down a bit. If he were in her position, Gage would've focused on making Boss cry out like that instead.

His eye snapped open. Alright. Well. That was too weird, he was getting carried away. He pushed away from the wall before his thoughts got the better of him – heading downstairs, the huffing breaths and squeaking bedsprings fading from his ears.

-

Boss came down about twenty minutes later with the hooker in tow, mussed but otherwise fine.

“That was fun,” he told her, tone nonchalant. “Where are you travelling to next then?”

That meant _now get out of Nuka World_ , Gage figured. If the girl had two brain cells to rub together she got the message too. “Back out East. Maybe I'll go a little further than usual. Change of scenery, you know.” Ah, and so she had. Smart cookie.

“Sounds good. Hey, take some of these nuka colas with you for the road, eh? Whichever flavour you want.”

She left quickly enough. Gage sort of wished he'd stayed around until the end now. “ _Was_ it fun?” he had to ask, once they were alone again.

Boss shrugged. “She tried.”

Ouch.

“But I mean did you... do you feel any better?”

“A bit.”

“That's a no, then.”

Boss sighed. “It was fine. And yes, to answer your question, I did. It was just kind of... passionless, so it hasn't really helped. It's my own fault, I thought a warm body would be enough, but...” He fidgeted a little. “Let's try male next time. I mean, if you're up for going through all that fuss again.”

However awkward it was, it had to be worth it to see the boss back to his old self. “I am, sure. Anything for you, Boss.”

Boss' shoulders hunched a little. He looked even more tense now, though an unsatisfying bout of sex would do that to a person, he supposed. “Alright. Well. Male. And see if you can get someone, uh, rougher. She was too soft for my taste. And...” there was a glimpse of pink tongue as he whetted his lips. Gage tried not to fixate too much on it. “Short hair? Like really short, buzzed. I like that.”

“Got it. I'll find someone better for you,” he promised.

Boss gave him a look that seemed almost... pained? Must've been the frustration. “...I'm sure you will, Gage.”

-

Mason came to deliver the Pack's weekly Overboss tribute personally. As Gage counted out the last of the bottlecaps, he mentioned casually: “So you found someone else for the Overboss to fuck, huh?”

Gage looked up sharply. He'd paid that goddamned hooker to _be quiet._

“She didn't blab, don't worry. Just noticed her leaving town way before she was due to move on. Almost like she was kicked out, right?” Mason went on, and Gage mentally reminded himself not to make his expressions so easy to read next time. “No-one's talking, I'm just observant. And given the boss still hasn't cheered up, I'm guessing it didn't go so well.”

“Which puts a hole in your Boss-fucking plans, I imagine,” Gage said pointedly.

“Not at all. I'd also like to point out that he _did_ want to fuck someone – and he must've told you so, or you wouldn't be setting this up for him.”

Fine, Mason had been right about that. “Don't mean you're the right guy for the job.”

“I can do a whole lot better than a third-rate whore.”

“Second-rate is an improvement I guess.”

Mason grinned at him, all sharp teeth. “It's nice to see a bit of fire in you for once.” Whatever the hell that meant. “Anyway, I'll let you play matchmaker if it pleases you. Shall we say... three chances to hook the boss up?”

He gritted his teeth. “ _I_ say I've only counted 199 caps here. Guess you've better recount 'em all, make sure I've got it right.”

Instead, Mason idly took another cap from his pocket and flicked it onto the table. “The hooker used up one chance. Two more to go, Gage... then I make my move, and I 'aint letting another fistfight outside ruin it. By then the Overboss might be _so_ worked up I'll just have to turn up naked.”

He took his leave. Gage swore, and swept 201 caps into his bag.

-

Male, rough-looking, close-cut hair. The trouble was that didn't really fit the profile of most hookers. Plenty of raiders of course, but there was no way Gage was letting one of them into Fizztop. They'd get it into their head the boss was attached to them... worse, the boss _would_ get attached to them. Maybe start listening to them instead of Gage. He wasn't a fan of that idea.

He settled on a scavver who'd come to Nuka World to trade; they were drawing a bigger crowd now the park was fully secure. He fit the bill well enough and while he wasn't best keen on the idea when Gage first suggested it, a big pile of caps soon changed his mind.

Rinse, repeat. He heard a quiet _thank you_ from the boss as he walked back out of the patio to give them some privacy. He busied himself a little with store itineraries while they got past the inevitable First Awkward Conversation, and by the time he got back he could hear noise from inside, so that was good. He leaned against the wall again, closing his eye. _Slap slap slap_ of flesh, a faster pace than last time with more groaning, though it was hard to tell who was making which noise. Same position as last time, or different? Maybe he had the scavver splayed out on his back, or bent over something... maybe hoisted in the air, he was strong enough to do that. Arms straining as he bounced the stranger up and down on his cock.

He was hard again. He rubbed across his mouth with his fingers, wordlessly cursing himself – the noises were doing it to him, but his damn over-active imagination wasn't helping and was disrespectful to boot. It was going well enough, he didn't need to stay no more-

The noises stopped.

He pushed away from the wall at once, hand half-way to his gun before he knew what he was doing. The sound of talking from inside stopped him, hasty words, too jumbled to make out properly, but the quiet tone meant no-one was getting attacked. No sounds of struggle.

What to do? Should he barge into the room? Actually that idea was fucking terrible, not least because it was give away that he'd been listening at the door. It didn't sound serious... he could just about hear Boss' voice saying something like _drop it. Get back to work_. And then it resumed. Whatever had been said had killed the mood somewhat, the sounds more subdued. He strained his ears to listen but wasn't getting much.

There was that bathroom closer to where he knew the patio's bed to be. He could try there... moving quietly he re situated himself, pressing an ear to the cracked bathroom walls where the sounds bled through louder, if more muffled. He could just make out which groans belonged to the boss, given what he'd overheard with the hooker; the scavver was making noise too, but he didn't care much for that.

There was the tiniest little bit of light coming through the wall actually. He frowned and moved closer to it, observing a little crack between this and the patio. Shit, he could – fucking see right through, only a sliver but still.

God, he couldn't do that. It was bad enough he was listening in. It was only to make sure everything was goin' alright, but the throbbing between his legs didn't paint him a picture of innocence. He didn't need to see _what_ Boss was doing. He didn't. But...

 _We are doing this on a strictly professional basis,_ he told his body as he leaned down carefully to peer through the gap.

 _Sure we are,_ his body replied.

Took a bit of squinting and eye-straining, but he had a view of the bed. Boss splayed on the mattress on his... back? What? And his legs were stretched up, draped over the scavver's shoulders as he pounded into him – as the boss was fucked, instead of fucking. He almost uttered a profanity aloud, but with the new closeness he feared he'd be heard. His lips sealed shut he watched, wide-eyed, as the _goddamned Overboss_ lay back, both hands clasped over his mouth – though it wasn't enough to contain the puffed exhalation each thrust brought, the occasional low sound. He was mouthing something too, over and over, but he couldn't see what it was.

Holy fuckin' molerat on a nuka girl rocket. What was he seeing? How had the scavver talked him into being fucked? _Why was Gage still hard?_ It wasn't even the faintly guilty hardness of before, but a full on shame train oozing-inside-underwear hardness. Too painful to keep contained, his hand was fumbling with his fly before he even knew what he was doing. There was a little voice somewhere calling _wait what are you doing this isn't professional_ but the sheer want of his body overwhelmed it. It was the fuck-something-now urge he used to get after battles when he was younger, and it could no easier be denied.

He swivelled and angled his head like a madman to get a glimpse of Boss' cock, finally rewarded with a sight of glistening, pink-tipped flesh laid flush against taught stomach. The sheer taboo of the sight gave him a whole new wave of dizzy pleasure, but it was killing his eyeball to keep it in his line of vision, so he had to go back to Boss' face. Even seeing this felt so wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from that addled expression.

Boss took his hands away from his mouth to beckon the scavver closer. “Here. Come here. Closer to me.”

The stranger leaned down, draping over Boss' body – this helped clear the swimming lust from Gage's mind somewhat, helped him remind himself how very, very wrong this was. He needed to pull away, go the fuck downstairs and forget he'd ever seen this. But he watched their mouths meet, a wet tongue pushing into the scavver's mouth and he couldn't, he just couldn't look away. Boss raked short nails over the man's buzzed hair and all Gage could think of was how they'd feel on his own scalp.

His cock ached and ached. He couldn't put it off. He'd have hung his head in shame if he could stand to tear his eye away but he could only stay transfixed, one hand braced on the wall, the other wrapped around his dick. He didn't need spit or nothing, the precum from the head putting in all the work for him. Shit shit _shit_. He was stroking himself to the sight of his boss – his _friend_ – being fucked. What had his life come to?

“Harder,” Boss murmured in the stranger's ear, and Gage could only nod along, gripping and squeezing his own dick with more intensity. The man picked up the pace, pulling away from Boss to brace himself above him, stare down at him – but Boss' eyes were squeezed shut, lost in pleasure.

“Come on,” said the scavver, “I wanna see your eyes.”

Boss' face twitched in annoyance, eyelids still firmly closed. “I said no fucking talking. _Harder._ ”

The scavver _tch_ ed but went at it rougher, the whole bed moaning and squealing harder than the whore had the other day, rocking enough to shake the walls. Gage panted, semi-confident he wouldn't be heard over the noise it was generating, and furiously worked his fist up and down his slick cock. Watching his Overboss' stomach muscles tense, his shoulders raise, his brow furrow as he wound tighter and tighter-

“ _Fuck!_ ” he just caught sight of something pale splatter up against Boss' chest and that was all it took for Gage to find his own release, right on the filthy bathroom tiles beneath him. His whole world spun for a moment, knees threatening to buckle, but he held onto the wall with a death grip until it had passed. God, but if he fell over and alerted them now. He'd die of shame, if Boss didn't kill him first.

He clapped a hand over his mouth to silence the ragged breaths coming from it – oh and it was still sticky with precum, that was real nice. It was all he deserved, he thought, not without a touch of bitterness. He was as dirty as the surroundings. Ethics weren't his strong suit, but it was different when it involved people he actually gave a damn about.

The scavver was still going, drawing him near to his own release, the growing impatience on Boss' face suggesting he was Done and liable to kick his bedmate out if it took more than a few seconds. Gage pulled away from the hole in the wall tiredly; he didn't need to see the rest. He had to get cleaned up and get the hell out of here.

-

Boss found him downstairs a little later.

“How was it?” Gage asked very nonchalantly, sipping from a bottle of Gwinnett stout. He usually opted for water, but the occasion called for more. There was some nuka dark on the counter, but if he drank that he might as well have had vodka.

Boss went for the nuka dark. “It was okay.”

He blinked and turned his head. “Just okay?” It'd looked a whole lot better than that.

“Yeah. I mean, better than the hooker, but he kept _talking_.” Boss glanced over. “Sorry, that's ungrateful. You did good finding this guy, everything I asked for. You didn't need to go to this trouble.”

He swished the stout around in his mouth awhile before swallowing. “Just don't want you to be frustrated no more, boss.”

“You gonna keep finding me someone every time I get worked up? You'll run out of caps.” The tone was light, but the words sent his stomach twisting. He wasn't sure he could do this again. He would, of course, if asked – what the Overboss wanted the Overboss got, regardless of how Gage felt. Right now though, he felt pretty shitty about the whole ordeal. “You okay? You look kinda tired.”

He really was too transparent. “Yeah boss, just been counting caps all evening. Making sure none of the gangs are trying to shorthand us. Looks like they're paying their due, though.”

“Good to hear.” Boss looked at him doubtfully. “Get some sleep, though. You look really out of it.”

Gage gave him a grim smile. “Anything you want, boss.”

-

“Two strikes,” Mason called airily.

Gage looked up from gun maintenance to where the Pack leader lounged in his doorway. “Fuck off. He had a good time last night. There's no need for you to get involved anymore.”

“He took a bat to a friendly Mr Handy in Nuka-Galaxy today,” Mason answered, still in that stupid semi-singsong tone.

He grunted. “So what? Those robots are fuckin' annoying. Look he had a nuka dark last night, he's probably hungover.”

“He's still not happy is what he is.” Mason leaned in a little, the bright backlight of the door casting his painted face in shadow. “One more chance, Gage. Then it's my turn.”

“I 'aint above telling him you see him as a conquest, let's see how much he likes you after that,” Gage growled lowly. “Keep your hands off him, and stop spying on the people I send.”

“Oh I didn't spy on this one,” Mason leaned back into the light, and waved a hand. “He's been telling everyone he fucked the Overboss like a whore.”

Gage dropped the component he was holding. “He's what.”

“Sat in the cafe blabbing about everything he and our glorious leader got up to last night. Real detailed. He's got a few complaints about lack of eye contact though.”

He almost flipped the table getting upright, chair skittering wildly across the floor. “And you're here instead of shuttin' him up because?”

“Relax. I got some of my zoo to clear the cafe and pull him into the back room for a lapdance. He probably thinks this is orgy central, the treatment he's getting.” Mason grinned, hard and sharp. “I thought you might wanna deal with him yourself.”

Gage exhaled through his teeth, striding past with a muttered: “I guess you're alright after all, Mason.”

-

He must've gotten to the cafe in two minutes, gun already in hand. Inside he found the place blissfully empty; the barkeep frantically gestured to the kitchen, and Gage strode right in. He wished he hadn't seen an elephant mask in hotpants giving a lapdance but it was the Pack, so frankly it wasn't gonna be the last time.

The scavver looked up, expression morphing from baffled-but-pleased to pale as ash.

“You little _fuck_ ,” Gage snarled.

He bolted out of the chair like a flash, as disposed to running as all scavvers were. The sexy elephant tried and failed to grab him in time but furious instinct drove Gage; he grabbed the man by the throat as he tried running past and flung him into the shelves, the almighty crash of ceramic plates breaking against his back.

“ _Get out,_ ” he hissed at the zoo members. “Barkeep too, everyone. Out, while I show this asshole what happens to liars.”

When they were gone, he rounded on the still-dazed scavver. “You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?”

“L-look, I'm sorry!” the man struggled to upright himself, shards of plate sliding off his shoulders, crumbling at his feet. “I had a few drinks, I got carried away-”

“Discretion, I said. Keep quiet, I said. That's what I paid all those caps for, 'cause it sure weren't for your bedroom skills.” Gage advanced on him slowly, the ceramic crunching under his boots. “And not only do you tell everyone what happened, but you make out like he's a bad lay too? He didn't have much good to say about you either, you know.”

Despite the imminent threat to his life, the scavver's face twisted into a scowl. “”Me? He wouldn't let me make a noise, kept his eyes shut the whole time and called out some random name! You didn't fucking tell me I was going to be a stand in for someone else.”

That gave Gage pause. “The hell are you talking about?”

“Don't blame me for your boss being shit in bed. Maybe get him with whoever _Gage_ is instead of strangers.” The stranger exhaled, a touch shakily. Gage's ears were ringing. “I was frustrated, okay? That's why I talked. I swear, I _swear_ I won't say another word, and I'll leave right away and never come back. Just let me go.”

Gage thought about it.

“Nah,” he said, and shot him.

The kitchen was a mess of broken plates and blood splatters, but he didn't much care. He paused long enough to rifle through the scavver's pockets and take back all his fucking caps before exiting the place, where the bartender and her worker waited meekly outside. The Pack had already reported back to Mason, looked like.

“Had to shoot him,” he told them wearily. “Take the body to the Pack, they'll feed it to their dogs. Mop up all the blood. See Shelbie about new plates; put it on my tab and I'll pay for 'em later. And keep your goddamn mouths shut about anything you saw or heard today. Is that clear?”

“Yessir,” was the unison mumble. Gage didn't look back.

-

For how quickly he'd gotten from Fizztop to the cafe, the walk back seemed to take an age. His skin was buzzing, head swarming with thoughts, recollections, realisations. He could brush off what the scavver had said, sure. He might've misheard the name Boss called. Gage was an awfully specific sounding name though, and his self esteem wasn't so low as to think it couldn't possibly be him.

Not remembering the pained looks Boss sometimes gave him, especially as of late. The way he leaned in when Gage spoke to him. The expressions of concern and gratitude, which he never spared for anyone else. He'd stated preference for tough-looking and buzz scalped for fuck's sake, and Gage had been so focused on finding someone better it'd sailed right over his head.

Boss had wanted him, all this time.

And he wanted... well, shit. It hadn't crossed his mind before because that stuff hardly ever crossed his mind; he'd just accepted relationships outside casual screws were never gonna happen for him. Boss was the first person he'd trusted in years, decades. The only one he'd ever consider laying down his life for. And physically... he'd always been aware Boss was, as Mason had put it, fucking pretty, but watching him through that sliver in the wall had been about the hottest thing Gage had ever seen. For a split second before he came he'd have given anything to be the one in that room. Now it turned out he could've just asked nicely.

God but he was aching. And mad and elated and scared and doubtful and purposeful all at once. Had to calm himself. Had to... not jump the boss. He couldn't imagine that being well-received, whatever secret feelings Boss harboured.

He found him outside the patio at the weapon's workbench, looked like he was repairing a half-splintered baseball bat. “Boss. Need to talk.”

“Yeah?” Boss turned, peeling bits of duct tape off his fingers. “What's up?”

“I-” he didn't even know where to start. At the catalyst, maybe. “I thought you should know, the scavver I brought in last night started tellin' everyone in Cappy's Cafe about you an' him-” as the Overboss' expression took on a distinctly stony quality, Gage held up his hands. “It's already dealt with. Mason's folks cleared the cafe and told me, and I went right over. Blew his brains out.”

“I see,” the frightening expression eased off, that chill it had elicited fading from the room. “Thanks, Gage. I can always count on you.”

“Just – just accountin' for my mistake. I hired him. Told him keeping quiet was part of the deal but I guess he wasn't paying attention.” He hesitated, fumbling for what to say next. “I don't think we should keep doing this. Folk from outta town 'aint trustworthy... though neither's the folks in it, I suppose.”

Boss nodded quietly. “You're right. I shouldn't be relying on you to source this kind of thing anyway, if I need company I'll just...” he gestured vaguely, “Find my own people, and deal with the rumours myself. Probably by cutting out a few tongues.”

Gage shifted from foot to foot. He was having a hard time keeping his voice even, knowing what he could have if he could just broach the damn subject. “You sure you want to keep on with strangers? Doesn't seem to be doing it for you given you're still all tensed up. Heard you wrecked havoc this morning.”

Boss looked almost sheepish. “I was in a bad mood. Kinda hungover. I had a few more nuka darks after you left yesterday.”

“'Cause you didn't get what you wanted from the scavver,” he pressed. If Boss decided to stick with one night stands for now Gage was gonna have to hurt something. “Y'think maybe you want something more... long term? Someone you can keep going back to, rely on when you're worked up, trust to keep things quiet?”

Boss' gaze lingered on him just a second too long before he looked away with another not-smile. “Sounds like a rare find.”

He just needed a verbal affirmation. Any paraphrase of _I want you, Gage_ and he'd close the gap between them in a heartbeat. “Do you trust me?”

Boss looked back at him. “You know I do. What... what are you getting at?”

“I noticed some... hints that you weren't really after hookups, but something closer to home.” He took a step closer. Just an affirmation. Something, anything. “The latest being this scavver sayin' you called out my name last night.”

Boss' shoulders tensed up like a tripwire. “Well he _says_ that-”

“We don't need to dance around it, Boss.” He'd not normally interrupt, but he just couldn't stand the thought of losing out now. “You've dropped enough clues an' I can only apologise for being too fuckin' dense to pick up on them, but, well. I'm here now.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Are you? Is this out of obligation to your Overboss? 'Cause that's not what I'm after.”

He shook his head, voice hoarse. “No boss.”

Boss took a step closer just as Gage had. There was something a touch predatory in his stride. “I'm after something what's mine. I don't fool around and I _don't_ share. Is that what you want?”

Swallowing down the tightness in his throat. His heart was drumming against his ribs. “...Yes boss.”

Boss stopped, stared at him. As though he had a truth-detector hidden in that wicked little head of his. Then he crossed the room in three strides, grabbed the cage armour around Gage's torso, and tugged him forwards until their mouths collided.

His head was spinning. Heart pounding in his ears, heat pooling beneath his skin, whole world narrowed to the lips pressed hard against his. He pulled back to breathe and in that split second felt Boss' tongue push past his lips to play with his own. It was invasive, inconsiderate, aggressive, and Gage would be lying to say he didn't love it. He could feel one hand curled hard around his hip and the other softly rubbing that little exposed bit of shoulder between his armour plates, the juxtaposition sending him all kinds of crazy.

When Boss finally let up they were both gasping for air. His speech came out as a breathless tumble: “Still want it?”

He wasn't the best with words, so he grabbed Boss' head with both hands and dragged him back in as his answer. Their knees knocked together but the chest armour was keeping them apart; he heard a growl of _take this stupid thing off_ or something and agreed whole-heartedly, scrabbling for the sidelock. The cage swung open and he let it drop to the floor with an almighty clang, not even bothering to look back.

He wasn't best sure if he was pushing or Boss was pulling, but they were matched step for step as Boss backed into the patio, mouths all but glued together. They somehow made it to the bed without anyone falling over and 'fore he knew it Boss was on his back, with Gage on top of him. Right, this was how Boss liked it. Well, maybe not all the time, but this was what he'd seen last night. Now he knew Boss had kept his eyes closed 'cause he'd been picturing Gage instead, and fuck if that didn't make him want to recreate the experience with the right person this time.

“Clothes off,” he said, the edge to his voice surprising even him. It clearly worked a charm on Boss though, who started shucking off patchwork armour and assorted spiky bits like he was suddenly allergic to clothing. Rumour had it Boss used to be a vault dweller and Gage could see the truth of it – he was just too damn pretty to be a wasteland-born, even with the scars and hard edges he'd picked up in his travels.

Gage's own form, he thought as he pulled his tank top over his head, was considerably less nice to look at, kinda bony and sunken in places. He wasn't really one for being self-conscious though, and he figured whatever the hell Boss saw in him, less-than-stellar good looks wasn't gonna change it none. He kicked his boots and pants off, turned back in time to see Boss splayed out, naked and smooth and pink in all the right places. Gage just wanted to swallow his cock up – this was not an urge that struck him very often with other partners – but frankly he didn't have the patience for foreplay.

Boss fumbled underneath his pillow and handed Gage a little bottle of oil, a rare expression of bashfulness. “Shouldn't take much. I, uh. I did it this way with the scavver yesterday.”

Of course, Boss didn't know he'd been an audience for that little show. This was probably not the best timing, but Gage figured he needed to fess up or it was gonna start gnawing at him. “I know, Boss. I kinda... saw it.”

“You what?” Boss immediately looked around. “From where? Are there cameras in here?”

“No, it – there's a hole in the wall, right thereish,” he gestured to the wall, the faint crack going down it betraying nothing. “I didn't even know about it 'til yesterday when I was in the restroom next door.”

Boss' eyes narrowed. “You hung around upstairs while I was busy?”

“I wasn't trying to be weird – well no, alright, I was being weird. I was-” he sighed. “I was listening in. Trying to hear if you were in any danger, I told myself. But no, mostly I was just... listening. Thinking about you. Then I saw you doing this and I just really wanted to be the one in here instead.” Boss' expression had softened again, which meant Gage wasn't about to be kicked out of bed, thank fuck. “So, let me make it up to you? By giving you what you wanted yesterday, that is.”

“Guess I'm alright with being creeped on if it's you,” Boss answered wryly.

“Am I allowed to talk, unlike the other guy?”

“You have the voice I actually wanted to hear, so yeah.”

Funny how such casually-spoken words could have such a big effect on him.

His fingers generously slicked he pressed them up against Boss' ass, rubbing and circling a little before he pressed inside. There was a sharp inhalation but it didn't seem like it really hurt, and he opened up easy enough. The heat and tightness around his fingers were doing enough to drive Gage wild, but the sight of his Overboss with legs akimbo and hair fanned out on the pillows was something else altogether.

“You are fuckin' stunning,” Gage muttered, and Boss squirmed below him, around him. “You embarrassed?”

“Not exactly, just the way you said it. Your voice is...” He did look a bit embarrassed then. “Pleasant. To listen to.”

Gage leered. “Is that right? You ever imagine me saying dirty things to you with this voice of mine?”

“All the fucking time, Gage.”

“So you'd like it if I told you I can't wait to get my cock in here and pound you through the mattress?”

There was a full body shiver. “I sure would.”

“Better get to it, then.” He slid his fingers out, wiping them errantly on the sheets; he could've spent longer with preparations but fuck it, he was impatient and he figured Boss didn't mind a bit of discomfort. Oil splashed chaotically over his fingers as he used up the rest of the bottle, chucked it to the side and took himself in hand, sinfully slick sounds permeating the air as he rubbed it in. Had to be careful not to be _too_ thorough or he was gonna finish himself off before the party started.

Boss' bare foot idly trailed down his torso as he did so, tracing each bump of his ribcage. The gesture was strangely intimate, the province of lovers, and made his chest ache in a way he couldn't quite identify.

“Hold yourself open, boss,” and Boss did, his wandering foot pulling away as he bent back near double to reveal himself. Not a hint of shame, just how Gage liked it. He settled between those splayed legs and lined up, hissing through gritted teeth as he sunk into tight, tight heat. Fuck, but it'd been so long since he did this. He still had needs and urges but his hand had sufficed for a very long time, so he could barely remember the last time he'd actually been inside someone. The sensation was pure bliss to say the least. He cracked his eye open to see Boss panting below him, strained. “All good?”

“Yeah, just – need a minute to adjust.”

Gage laughed. “You routinely get into boxing matches with mirelurks. You mean to tell me you can't take a little dick in you?”

“Y'aint little. Though if you disagree, by all means start moving.”

Naturally, Gage stayed put.

Boss snorted. “Thought as much.” His expression softened though, looking Gage up and down like he was really seeing him for the first time. “Gotta give credit to my imagination, you look just like all my fantasies.”

“You can't go saying these things to a man when he tryin' to hold still,” he grunted, willing his hips not to jerk. “How long have you thought about it?”

“A while.” Gage kinda wanted him to elaborate on that, but then he added: “Think you're good to go,” and well, he couldn't really keep himself in check after that.

He tried to start slow, being considerate and all that, but it wasn't long before he'd built up a quicker pace and the damn squeaky bed had started making noise, mattress groaning under their combined weight. He could feel sweat beading and rolling down his temples, soaking into the straps of his eyepiece and pooling under the metal – fucking annoying but he'd deal with it later. Boss was about the same, glistening and pink from neck to ears, panting loudly. He stopped holding himself open to take himself in hand instead, long strokes that coaxed more precum from his tip, letting it ooze all over his stomach.

“Scavver said he – ngh – fucked you like a whore, y'know,” Gage conversed between harsh breaths, staring Boss down. “I painted the walls with his brains for sayin' it but – ah – I see where he was comin' from. You love this, don't you?” Boss could only nod dazedly, which made Gage all sorts of happy. “You're my whore now, got it? Just mine. I'm gonna make sure you never need anyone else – gonna fuckin' ruin you for them.”

“Christ almighty,” Boss said faintly, and while Gage had never heard that particular curse before and wasn't sure what it meant, he couldn't give two fucks right at this moment. “Gage, come – come here-”

He draped himself over just like the scavver had done the other day, pushed their mouths together and briefly warred with the tongue trying to invade him. Nails scraped over his scalp and he could've come right there and then but only just held it in check, anticipating that single word that was to follow. Sure enough he heard a choked _harder_ and his hips snapped into overdrive, the bedframe slamming against the wall with the force of it.

“If you can still walk after this I'm gonna fuck you again,” he rasped right into Boss' ear, and heard a shuddered groan in his as reward. “And again and again 'til you're bedridden. Then, since I'm real nice, I'll let you have a turn, an' ride you 'til your throat's sore from screamin'.”

“Yes yes yes-” came the chant from Boss and then he tensed all over, his knees squeezing up against Gage's sides. He felt the pulsing from where their stomachs pressed against each other, and the dick sandwiched between them spurted hot and plentiful into whatever gap it could fill.

Like before, seeing his Boss come – particularly this glorious close-up view – was enough to send Gage over the edge too, getting in one or two more brutal thrusts before he spilled inside with a strangled sound. He whited out for a second, gripping the body below him as he emptied himself, feeling it grip back just as fiercely.

It was a while before he could speak, let alone move. His voice came out rough. “Boss?”

A tired but rather pleased sounding voice murmured into his ear. “Yeah?”

He didn't want to sound insecure, but he did have to ask. “Was it alright?”

A soft laugh. He almost shivered. “It was pretty fucking great, Gage.”

“Well. Good.” It wasn't his most eloquent wording, but post-coital talk for Gage and his partners tended to be _that'll do, now get lost_. He didn't know how to tell Boss he wanted to stay forever. “...So can you still walk? Do I need to go for another round?”

“It's gonna take a lot more than two rounds to get me bedridden, I'm afraid.” The tone turned wicked, “Though for the promise of you riding me, I'm tempted to fake it.”

Well now his cock was twitching again. “Better be a good actor,” he growled, and pushed himself upright.

-

He sent a messenger to fetch Mason rather than venturing over there himself. Even that short walk was too much for his energy levels and besides, someone would pick up on the limp he'd acquired. He'd downed a nuka quartz to help him feel less sluggish by the time Mason turned up – with Mags and William in tow, which wasn't what he'd asked for. He frowned. “If you two have business to discuss it'll have to wait, I need to chat with Mason alone.”

“I brought 'em here actually,” Mason chimed in. “You want to talk about the bet, right? I think these two will be interested in hearing what you've got to say too.”

Mags and William looked intrigued, but not surprised. Wait, so they were clued onto Mason's Boss-fucking antics? He thought it'd been kept between him and Mason, would've preferred it that way. No matter. “Well, game's over. I've got everything sorted out.”

“You found him the ultimate hookup, did you? Only I've not observed anyone coming or going from Fizztop,” said Mason, “Except you, of course.”

He shuffled. It was private business, but he needed to be extra clear on why Mason had to back off. “It's me. I'm the hookup. So I want you to get the notion of wooing the Overboss out of your head, or I'm gonna take stronger exception to it.”

There was no outrage. No disappointment. Instead, a look of unadulterated _glee_ crossed Mason's face as he turned to the other raider co-bosses. “That'll be a thousand caps, please.”

“God damn it,” they both said, almost in unison.

Gage looked between them all, baffled. “The hell?”

With an unbearable smugness, Mason pulled a little slip of folded paper from his vest, handing it over with a flourish. Gage snatched it, unfolded it, and almost cursed aloud at what he read.

_TERMS OF AGREEMENT_  
_Mason will persuade Porter Gage to ~~fuck~~ have sex with the Overboss in a timeframe of 2 weeks/14 days WITHOUT Gage realising it was Mason's idea._  
_If Mason wins, Mags and William Black pay Mason 1000 caps in total._  
_If Mason loses, Mason pays Mags and William Black 2000 caps in total._  
_Mason William Black Mags Black_

“It's two thousand 'cause they wanted a thousand each,” Mason pointed out as Gage reached the end of the contract.

“I don't fuckin' care what they wanted,” Gage snapped back, tempted to tear the stupid thing in half, “This whole thing was a _bet?_ You didn't even want to screw the Overboss?”

“Well I wouldn't say no if he asked,” Mason pointed out, “But it was mostly to kick your clueless ass into doing something, yeah. You're hilarious when you're jealous by the way.”

“Easy, Gage,” Mags added as Gage bristled. “Despite appearances, we did have the Overboss' best interests in mind. Just... also a substantial amount of credits.”

“Now we're down a thousand,” William grumbled.

“But our loss is the Overboss' gain. Unhappy Overboss' are bad for business, and now he's happy. Well... I assume,” she gave Gage a sly look. “We still win, even if we lost.”

“And if _I_ lost I'd be down a hefty amount of caps, but I'd have a shot at fucking the Overboss,” Mason stroked his moustache, “You think that lay is worth two thousand caps, Gage?”

He was so fucking tempted to reach for his gun. “ _Enough._ I'm calling in second-in-command rights. No more comments about me and the boss.”

At this, Mason finally went from pleased to stricken, “Are you serious? I finally have something to rile you up with and you want to take it from me?”

“No snide commentary, no insinuations, no questions, no teasing,” Gage said firmly, “ Or I'm gonna get the Overboss to confiscate those thousand caps you won 'cause of me.”

“Well you won over the boss 'cause of me!” Mason called after him as he departed, but Gage just waved him off.

-

Boss was still in bed when Gage came back, playing some game on his Pip-Boy. He looked as close to content as Gage had seen him for a while, even gave a smile when he spotted the company, though it dropped when a funny jingle sounded from his game. “Shit, I died. Ah well.” Tossing the Pip-Boy aside, he settled for sprawling attractively instead. “C'mere. Armour off, though.”

Gage dutifully set about twiddling with the locks. He had a tricky subject to bring up, might as well do it while he had an excuse to avert his eyes. “Just letting you know, the other bosses know about... us.” God, that was a weird word. _Us._ “Just warning you in case any of 'em decide to bring it up.”

He chanced a look at Boss, who seemed surprised but not disgruntled. “You told them already?”

“I wasn't gonna outright say it, but they'd already sussed it out. Turns out they had a bet runnin' over when you and me would end up – y'know.”

“You're kidding me.”

“Nope.” He set the chest cage down with considerably more care than he had earlier, and made a start on his boots. “Actually Mason, uh... approached me a while back with a plan to seduce you. In retrospect, it was to kick me into making a move first.”

Boss laughed. “Seduce? Like a blushing virgin?”

“I know, I know.”

“Cheeky motherfucker. Hope he didn't think I'd actually say yes.” Boss shook his head, but still seemed to be in high spirits. “Can't be too mad, though. It got me you.”

He said these things so easily. Gage had a hard enough time articulating just how much he appreciated the Overboss without sounding like a loser or a kissass or whatever. He wasn't exactly experienced at giving compliments.

Maybe Boss could sense the turmoil. “Hey. Come lie down.”

“I 'aint really got the juice for another go,” he mumbled, nearing the bed – enough for Boss to grab his wrist and tug him downwards.

“Me neither. Just come here.” He kept pulling until Gage was on the bed, the two of them facing each other. “What's up, huh?”

“Nothing.” He hesitated. “Not nothing. Just... overthinkin'.”

“About what?”

Plenty, but there was a question at the forefront of his mind. “How long have you wanted us to be together?”

Boss whetted his lips. “Not sure I wanna say, Gage. I don't want to spook you.”

He snorted. “I'm not a radstag.”

“Alright, well. A while.” Gage opted to stare at him until he elaborated. “...Since the bottling plant.”

He was determined not to prove Boss right, yet a part of him felt distinctly spooked at the notion. “That was friggin' ages ago.”

“I know it was.” Boss shrugged idly – too idly, the nonchalance too well-acted. “Look, it wasn't like I suddenly fell head over heels for you. It was just, y'know, you were all lit up by the quantum river and beating the shit out of a nukalurk and I stopped to appreciate the sight. Then I kept appreciating more and more and eventually I couldn't switch it off.”

Something clicked. “You left Nuka World 'cause of me, then?”

A sigh. “Yeah. It was getting bad, I thought I should cool off a bit. All I did was think about you non-stop.” At this he gave Gage a wary glance. “Look, I should – I've said enough. I'm not expecting anything, just for you to stick with me and not run off. That's doable, right?”

 _Yes. Yes yes yes yes._ He'd known the answer for a while, but the sheer conviction behind it caught even him off guard. He tried speaking, but his throat had closed up real tight – _overwhelmed_ , like some stupid starry-eyed sap. He was above this kinda bullshit, but here he fuckin' was.

“Not really the time for silence, Gage,” Boss said, a note of pleading in his voice.

“Yeah,” he choked out at last, words beckoned by that little note of vulnerability. “It's – I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Boss urged. “Not scared you off, have I?”

“No,” his voice was scratchy, hurt his throat to speak, but it mended something else in him. He leaned in, closed the gap between them to press their mouths together. Felt foolish, but oh so worth making the tension dissipate from Boss' frame, feeling the body sink against his. Bolstered, he was able to speak with the boldness the words deserved. “I wanna stay with you, boss.”

Boss' eyes were alight. Brighter than quantum, Gage thought. “Right at my side. We run this park, you and I. The Commonwealth as well, soon. We'll be stronger than ever.”

He didn't doubt it, but... “Lot of people see this kinda thing as a weakness, you know.”

Boss shrugged. “Don't care. If anyone tries using this against you or me, I'll rip out their fucking spine.”

He couldn't help but smile at that. “Aw, shucks.”


End file.
